Leo got a girlfriend i don't think so!
by coolerobin21
Summary: leo got a girlfriend but someone is not oke with that


Leo's pov

*sigh* my brothers never understand me, only penny understands me. penny only if i hear her name my heart begins to beat faster.  
we've been together for three weeks, I remember when i saw her for the first time  
****************************flashback*****************************************************************  
I jumped from roof to roof and was thinking about the constant complaining from my brothers (especially raph), when i suddenly saw a girl, immediately i felt very strange, because i don't know she was just so beautiful, she had long wavy blond hair and a brown skin ( not quite brown but just a bit tanned) she had the most beautiful blue eyes i've ever seen and when she smiled that's when her pearly white teeth appearance.  
she was wearing a gray T - shirt that stopped just above her belly button and white skinny jeans with black spots on it and she weares black shoes . I kept looking at her for a while , but because off that i didn't saw the purple-dragons looking at her direction.

Penny's pov

I walked down the street when suddenly one of the purple-dragons called me ''hey Kitty where are you going to?'' it was hun yes i know him and the gang ihad a history with them. ''going home why?'' i didn't had to ask why i know what they wanted but no way i give that to them no this time... ''why going home if you can make fun here?''hun said and wit that he takes his kife out of is pocket and the others surrounded me  
''come on Kitty just one more time'' he said that with a tone that ughh..i just don' want to say it. ''i don't think so drop the knife or you'll not able to walk tomorrow.'' i said, before i knew it they sarted to attack me ''i warned them'' i thought and began to punsh them after a while i had almost all of them down until i noticed that hun as missing and before i knew it hun grabbed me by my neck and i couldn't breath. i began to see blurry until the grip weakened. i gasped for air and looked around and what i saw was something yo do not see evey day.

Leo's pov  
I saw what happened i was impressed by her moves and let's say she got skills. but i can't let her do everything. i knocked hun out (my blood cooked, how dares he to touches this beautiful girl- wait did i just call her beautiful uhg nevermind) the girl gasped for air she looked at me, i saw the confused face. not that i blame her i mean i am a giant turtle with weapons. i wait for her to scream but that never happend instead she came over me and hugged me and she said ''thank you'' and oh men i felt the blood flow to my face and my knees began to shake. ''what's wrong with me?'' i thought. i wanted to move away until i smelled something, it was her hair it smelled lik strawberries an vanilla, it relaxed me, i forgot my problems with my brothrs immediately, she pulled away and looked strange at me'' did you just smell my hair'' she said, i felt my that my face getting hotter. ''i uhm...'' i stutter when she started laughing. '' chil turtle i am just teasing you, i'm Penny by the way Penny Jones'' she smiled and held her hand out ''i'm leonrdo but you can call me leo if you like too'' and i shook her hand ''uhm...Jones i wonder if she is family from casey'' i thought

********************end flashback**************************************

So here i am now, we know each other for two months and we're dating for three weeks. how we hooked up. we fight, she fell on top of me and we kissed, i know weird right. i learned more about her. she has a hard life, er mother died in a car accident. and her father is in prison for rape and maybe you know what i'm going to say he raped Penny and she was only twelve *sigh* she hasn't spoke him i five years. that's why she listen all the time to 'for the love of a daughter from Demi Lovato' she has a nice house it is jus around the corner of april's house and she has a beautiful room it is full of drawings of her, they are incredibly, she even made a painted one of me and a big painted one of us together it is one of my favorites. but i feel guilty about one thing, we met two months ago and still i haven't told my brothers and master splinter only april, but that's because penny and april are like best friends forever. by the way i guess i didn't because i don't want to loose penny she means eveything to me, and i have the feeling that if i tell them it stops. i don't wantto loose penny she's sweet, smart, athletic, talented and sorry that i say it but she's hot too, i wanted to suprise her with a bouquet of flowers (thanks to april) but when i was in her room she just came out of the shower she wore a towel but she was so shocked that the towel felt not that i was complaining (man sometimes i sound really raph) it was a little awkward after that but everything is fine now. now we are cuddling on her couch and watching space heroes she don't like it but she says if i'm happy she's happy. i looked at the clock it was late i had to go home until i notices that penny was a sleep she was just so adorable i switch the tv off and pick her op and bring her to bed, i kiss her cheek '' love you'' she mumble ''love you too'' i say and went home.


End file.
